Not another Time Travel story
by fictionlover94
Summary: Yes another time travel story these never seem to get old do they? Includes the usual pairings, and some other random characters mentioned. Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

Felicity and Catherine walked up to the rather large victorian house. It was a white clapboard house with green shutters framing the windows. They were coming over to work on a project with Natalie Drilovsky who was in the same 4th grade class with the Mr. Cosi. They also unfornately have the project partner Mitch, aka numbuh 010 from the KND muesum.

"Hey this house looks familiar doesn't it?" pointed out the most observent one Catherine. She was known in her family to be the tomboy while her twin, Felicity, was the most girly girl. Her sister just rollled her eyes.

"Come on we have a project to work on with Natalie." Felicity looked at her sister to make sure nothing was wrong with her.

"What now?" Catherine scowled and rolled her eyes at Felicity, who pointedly ignored that eye roll.

"I want us to look presentable, now tuck your pockets in there coming out and let me do something with that hair," pointed out Felicity. She grabbed a brush out of her scatchel. She started to tug at the thick mess she called hair. She made a grab for a hair band and tied it back in her long thick brown braid.

"Now can we go in?" asked Catherine irrated now.

"Yea now we can, and don't start making a scene. Do you have the paper?" Catherine pulled out the envelope out of her satchel and waved it in her twins face. She stared at the envelope wondering what the State was. The assignment was pretty simple. They were studying the 13 colonies and they each got one of the colonies to make a travel brochure about. That included the designer of the brochure, Natalie. The researcher, Mitch. The The artist, Felicity and the person in charge Catherine.

"Just ring the doorbell Cath." Felicity was then busy braiding her own strawberry blond hair, which was long but shorter then her sisters elbow lengh hair. Catherine rung the doorbell and waited for somebody to answer. She didn't have to wait that long, a boy in army green pants and a long white shirt answered the door.

"Uh you're here for that project with Natalie right?" asked the boy, and they nodded at the same time. Felicity couldn't help but think that this teenage boy was a bit actractive. The boy turned his head and screamed up the stairs.

"NATALIE YOUR PROJECT PARTNERS ARE HERE! Come in," and he gestured toward the girls to step into a parlor of some sort. It was a nice house and very familiar to the girls. To familiar in a way it was a bit creepy.

"Do you want some juice or soda or something?" he asked making his way to a kitchen that was cheery and man in there leaning over the stove. The girls looked at the teen and looked at each other.

"I'll have the soda," said Catherine taking off her backpack.

"I'll have what ever your having," said Felicity a bit dreamy. He looked at her and nodded.

"Okay I have a soda and two grape juices," the teen just left and and Catherine noticed the familiar red hair of her partner Natalie Drilovsky, peering out from behind the stairwell.

"Hey guys," she said and brought down a laptop and a printer attached to it by a wire.

"Okay all we need is Mitch here and we can get started." Then as if by magic the bell rang right on cue. Natalie worked toward the door way and a women with red hair and a few freckles stepped out.

"Nat is your friends going to stay for dinner? I can make more-"

"Eh em I'll make more if they stay," said the man who was standing over the stove. He looked exactly like the teenager except the teen had a lighter skin tone and had some freckles.

"Mom, dad please don't start kissing on us," said a girl with black hair.

"Sam your not going to interrupt us are you?" asked Natalie and then a boy came in with orange hair and coke bottle framed glasses. The girl nodded her black hair which bounced around her shoulders. Her parents

"No I have to tutor Holly Gilligan in Polish," said Sam rolling her eyes.

"Isn't she like 3?" asked Natalie and Catherine and Felicity shared a look.

"Yea but Gilligan apparently knew Spanish since he was 3 due to Ace being his friend. Scott knew German, Jeanette knows French, and now Hoagie and Abby want me to teach Holly Polish." Sam left out the door and sat on the wooden swing outside waiting and Mitch could only stare at the necklace around Catherines throat.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" shouted Mitch at her loud enough to startle everyone but not bring 60 and 86 back in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oops forgot this, I don't own anything or the person who got married to numbuh 19th century, that person belongs to my friend fernkit. The only people I own are the future kids. **

* * *

"What?" asked the confused Catherine, who got her soda from Natalie and Sam's brother.

"That necklace that can't be numbuh 87's can it?" Catherine and Felicity looked at each other and then looked at Mitch. Felicity rolled her eyes and Catherine looked at Mitch. Catherined sighed and Felicity looked at her and then looked in the envelope.

"We got the colony of Georgia," said Felicity changing the subject. Nothing was going to change the subject from then on out. Catherine looked at him straight in the eye.

"What exactly do you know?" she asked challanging him. Something in her eyes told him that what ever he knew was going to be changed. Instantly, like a snap of a pair of fingers.

"Well numbuh 87 owns a necklace exaclty like that one you have. Numbuh 87 some how was frozen during the 7th age for some reason, shortly before the alamode. I think she was an helper but when the ones in charge figured out she was shunned and told never to come back. She was then never heard of. The alamode happened, and she and the others were frozen for hundreds of years. She was the first unfrozen and told numbuh 50 million BC where to look for numbuh 19th century. After numbuh 19th century was decommissioned she found him and then well the last I heard they were going to get married."

"Is that even true?" asked Natalie who crinkled he nose in confusion and Felicity just rolled her eyes and both of them examied the explicit directions. She could really careless about her parents past. Not that Mitch knew everything.

"Of course its true!" screamed Mitch ignited. He wanted to scream at this girl for not believing a word he just said. Catherine just chuckled to herself he really had no clue, what the necklace really was. All he knew was that it was a KND artifact and should belong in the museum not around her neck.

"Lets just get started," said Felicity really wanting to change this subject.

"Oh come on Felicity, what's your opinion on this matter?" asked Mitch. He knew that Natalie didn't like it, Catherine likes the drama, and he well lets just say he wanted that necklace.

"I'm indifferent," she said and watched Natalie log on to her computer and pull up a word document to get this project started. Catherine however looked around the house, again the feeling of that she knew this house.

"Hey Natalie how old is this house?" asked Catherine.

"It was built in the mid to late 19th century, it has everything in it from that era. In some of the walls are dumbwaiters, and an pair of stairs to the attic..."

"Can I see it?" asked Catherine wanting to get this feeling out of her head.

"The attic? Well I would but we looked when we moved in and then last I heard my brother had the key and he lost it. He can be such a slob just like my mom sometimes. My mom can be sometimes organized but sometimes just a plain slob. The only way to get in the attic would be through some dumbwaiters," said Natalie.

"Could we try?" asked Catherine and Felicity made a pained look on her face.

"You'd have to get Sam, I'm not sure how safe they are," said Natalie who looked at the paper work Mitch pulled out of his bag. They looked over out the window and saw Sam with flash cards and showing them to the 3 year old Holly. Holly who Mitch noticed looked a lot like numbuh 5 when she was about 3. Natalie got up and opened a window and looked at her sister.

"Sam, Catherine wants to look in the attic for something. I'm guessing she thinks that something is up, up there," said Natalie making a joke and Sam smiled. Sam looked over at the little girl and picked her up.

"Come on all of those who want to go to the attic!" shouted out Sam and everbody but Mitch got up. That very reason a restraining order from Sam, he has to stay at least 3 feet away from her. And he didn't really want to break that rule, Sam could make it look like he was never in the kids next door and it was an accident.

"I think I'll stay with Mitch," said Natalie, who was the only one that knew of the restraining order.

"Suit yourself," said Sam, who was holding Holly in her arms, Felicity and Catherine looked at each other. Catherine was smiling and Felicity looked like she didn't want to be dragged on this little side trip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oops forgot this, I don't own anything or the person who got married to numbuh 19th century, that person belongs to my friend fernkit. The only people I own are the future kids. **

**Short Chapter but oh well at least I got something out. **

* * *

Rachel Mckenzie couldn't help but feel that something was off. In fact everything has been off for her over the past few days, Fanny was acting funny. She had one thing to look forward to today Sector V tree house inspection. Well it wasn't an inspection it was more of a Operative check up to see how well things were going over.

"Numbuh 362 sir!" said Nigel Uno. Every fiber in her being was trying hard not to jump on him and give him a hug. For some reason she had been wanting to hug him.

"At ease numbuh 1," she said. And then the whole tree house began to shake and then nothing. The tree house looked different from when she first showed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oops forgot this, I don't own anything or the person who got married to numbuh 19th century, that person belongs to my friend fernkit. The only people I own are the future kids. **

**Short Chapter but oh well at least I got something out. **

* * *

"So how goes the inspections numbuh 362?" asked Hoagie not trying to sound suspicous. The boom was something that he didn't really expect, nothing was going the way he wanted it to. He wasn't sure of anything did the time machine take them to the future or the future to the past? Suddenly the room started to fade to a pitch black color and the scene around them changed to a musty old attic.

"What happened numbuh 2?" shouted numbuh 1 into the darkness. They could feel them selves falling into the mustly old attic, rather then see it changing. They heared a sickening crunch and then the lights started to come on finally revealing the attic. And Fanny's sprained ankle which did not look pretty.

"Fanny is your ankle okay?" asked Rachel who found herself standing next to numbuh 60. Sector V, numbuh's 19th century, 60, 87, and 86 were all with her.

"Its fine, just a sprain, I just can't move with it yet," she said grimcing but soon smiled. She rolled her eyes at the boys in sector V none of them even bothered to help her. Even numbuh 60 came over to see if she was okay.

"Are you sure you are okay Fanny?" asked 19th century who looked concerned. Numbuh 87 didn't understand why he even liked her in the first place. She was rude to boys, which Fanny called brutelly honest.

"Is everybody alright?" asked numbuh 1 who looked at his team, and then at everybody else. Suddenly they started to hear a cranking noise that was really soft that they could only hear if they were quiet.

"Where is that noise coming from?" asked numbuh 3 who was starting to get really scared. They were in somebody's attic and then they hear noises that seem to be coming from no where. Numbuh 60 looked around and thought it out him being a history nut.

"Its the sound of a dumbwaiter I don't think this is an attic more like a play room. The dumbwaiter would bring up food to the playroom," he said.

"So are we that far in the past numbuh 60?" asked numbuh 362, she wasn't to fond of any year beyond the 20th century. She hated the idea of being controlled by a man. Fanny would knock that man out first chance she got.

"No I don't think so even though the room looks like it hasn't been touched since then. Look at all of the dust on the china dolls," pointed out Patton even though he'd never admit to playing with dolls. The creaked off the dumbwaiter was still heard and then something fell out of the dumbwaiter that knocked over the painting in front of it.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH screamed out everbody but Patton, who seemed to be paralyzed. A little girl with skin of light caramel, red ribbon in long rope braided hair, and blue dress tumbled out crying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oops forgot this, I don't own anything or the person who got married to numbuh 19th century, that person belongs to my friend fernkit. The only people I own are the future kids. **

**Some parts belong to fernkit see if you can point it out. **

* * *

AHHHHHHHHH screamed the kids, and Holly Gilligan was crying her whole head off. At the entrance of the dumbwaiter all of there eyes went very wide. Somebody or judging by the screams some people were up there with them. They should have never listened to Mitch and send her up there in the first place.

"Uh, I'm going to get my knife and pick the lock," declared Sam. She went to her room grabbed her pocket knife and clopped over to the door that everybody followed her to. The door swung open after 5 minutes in front of the door. All of them ran up a set of wooden stairs that were bare with out a carpet. Natalie, Mitch, Felicity, and even Catherine thought to push Sam into the front.

"Whose there? I have a weapon!" yelled Sam who grabbed a thick book sitting on the stairs. She reached the top of the stairs and peared at the faces of Mr and Mrs. Uno, Gilligan, Stowrd, and even her dad. Some how she knew her mom was here but not in plain sight.

_5 minutes earlier _

"Fanny you hide," said Caterina and both her and Rick helped her into the dumbwaiter.

"You want me to go in there?" asked Fanny not really wanting to do that. A living person came out of that thing, even if she was about 3. Plus Fanny wasn't that claustrophobic but she was in a way. With her supported ankle she was shoved in there and the painting put over it. Caterina was standing in front of the painting. Rick stood a little to the side.

_End the 5 minutes earlier _

In panic Sam hit the first person she was next to which happended to be numbuh 19th century. Who wasn't to far from the dumbwaiter in the first place.

"What did you just do?" demanded Caterina. That was her boyfriend, at least in her mind he was.

"Mom?" said Catherine leaning in some to get a good look. This cannot be good, she scanned the room and half recongized the faces. The blondes kid were Mrs. Uno and Mr. Beatles. The Japanese girl had to be Mrs. Beatles, the bald one Mr. Uno, and then she saw her father the one hit by the text book.

"Natalie your sister just knocked out my dad!" said Catherine to the other 9 year old girl.

"I dunno who you are, but you hurt my friend! So therefore..." Caterina said to Sam, picking up a nearby rapier. There was a odd look in her eyes, which caused the rest of the KND to look around nervously. When Caterina got like this, only 19th Century calmed her down. And he was currently out, so unless one of those kids did something...

"Can somebody get me out of here?" asked Fanny from behind the painting. She loved to whine and boast this was defiently the whinning part of her day.

"That's my mother!" cried out Sam and Natalie at the same time freaking out on the inside they never showed weakness, unless it was absolutely nessarcy. Now was not that time.

"Mother?" said Rachel unbelieving, today was not her day.

"Her name is Francine Diana Erin Fulbright Drilovsky-," said Natalie. Samantha Bridget Drilovsky just smacked her sister upside the head. Was her sister that dense? Or that stupid for a matter.

"You don't say that Nat, when people we don't know are in our attic. Oh my gosh that sounds bad coming out of my mouth over the one in my head," said Sam hating herself from having that come out in the first place.

"You are so lucky I'm stuck in here! Otherwise numbuh 60 aka freezer boy would so get it!" threatened Fanny.

"Great, just great" 87 said, annoyed. She then got an odd look on her face, and studied Catherine a bit. I suppose we could be realated she thought, but kept it to herself. Turning to Numbuh 362, she whispered quickly: " Let's go with these kids, since they seem to know something. Best to go along with what they say."

"You think?" whispered Rachel back to her. Numbuh 87 nodded at her and looked back at the kids.

"Wait are you saying I get married to Fanny? Her off all people?" said Patton unbelieving. He thought for a moment well he did know her before she started hating boys in the first place. His mom worked for her dad...

"Then go downstairs and look for yourself," said Natalie.

"I will," declared Patton and left the others to get Fanny out. Catherine demanding everything to get done and was starting to get on some people's nerves.

"Now hold on a minute-what do you intend to do with them?" Catherine said, looking at Natalie pointly.

"Uhhh...take em back to KND headquarters?" Natalie said, avoiding Mitch's overenthusiastic glance at the trapped kids.

" HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, ya crazy girl. Prove your KND first" 87 said, glaring at Catherine, who glared back.

" I'm taking her and him-"gesturing to 19th Century and 87-"With me".

"She acts a lot like you, 87" 19th Century muttered, finallly waking up. 87 smiled at him, and said playfully

"More like you, I should think" said playfully and 87 smiled at him.

" No talking, you two!" Catherine yelled, and promptly tied them both up. She wasn't taking any chances on this one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oops forgot this, I don't own anything or the person who got married to numbuh 19th century, that person belongs to my friend fernkit. The only people I own are the future kids. **

**Some parts belong to fernkit see if you can point it out. **

Okay some how they manged to get out with out older Fanny and Patton not to notice. Proof was then given from that, older Patton and Fanny were aruging. Then some things got revealed that wasn't supposed to be revealed. Aka numbuh 87 the older sister of the Annoyingly Cute Triplets.

" Go away, you triplet traitor!" Numbuh 60 said, pushing 87 away from his spot on the floor. 87 looked at 362, praying that someone would be nice to her. But Numbuh 362 just glared at her. Sighing sadly, 87 curled into a ball, clutching her knees to her chest. As she watched evreyone crowd around 19th Century, she felt close to tears. She had never felt this alone before.

" Look at that idiot-she's gonna cry" Numbuh 1 said, causing everyone but 19th Century to laugh. He frowned, displeased. Related to the triplets 87 might be, but she was anything but idiotic. When he turned to look at her, she turned away. He then watched one of the kids-Sam, he remembered vaugely-wrap 86's sprained ankle up.

" Mind untying me, please?" 87 asked Catherine, as she and 19th Century were taken into Catherine's home. " Why won't 19th Century untie you? " Catherine said, confused. "In case you didn't notice, 19th Century hates my guts-and so do the other KND." 87 said, scowling in annoyance. Catherine sighed, then turned her mind to a new problem-how to tell her parents.

" Uhhh, Mom. Can I tell you something?" Catherine said, crossing her fingers nervously. Caterina looked up from her book, and nodded at her daughter. Catherine took a deep breath, and said quickly: " Your-younger-selves-are-here-and-they-hate-each-other-and-the-whole-KND-knows-your-a-triplet-thanks-to-19th Century-and-you-might-be-decomissioned." Caterina dropped her book, and sighed in frusteration. " I'll go talk to-well, myself I guess." she said, and went into the living room where her younger self was being held.

19th Century, meanwhile, was with his older self-who seemed rather amused with him. " Cheer up, self. You have a lot to look forward to." Rick said, and 19th Century scowled. " How can I marry a triplet?" he said, and his older self frowned. " You'll come to like her in good time" he said, and walked away. " Yeah, right" 19th Century thought, angrily.

87, meanwhile, was in a depressed mood.

"19th Century hates me, the other KND hate me, and I'll be decomissioned when I get back." " Oh, c'mon. It gets better over time" Caterina said, trying to cheer her younger self up. 87 just glared at her, and said " My life just crumbled to pieces around me. Can I have a moment?" Leaving herself alone, Caterina decided to find out what had happened from Catherine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oops forgot this, I don't own anything or the person who got married to numbuh 19th century, that person belongs to my friend fernkit. The only people I own are the future kids. **

**Some parts belong to fernkit see if you can point it out. **

_**flashback**_

_The night before..._

_" Maybe I've overlooked something" 19th Century thought, lying in bed. He thought about 86, then tried to think of 87 as a lady. He found he couldn't, much to his suprise. He treated 87 like a boy so much, he'd forgotten she was a girl. As she was his friend, he wondered if she could become something more...he gave a sigh, and turned in his bed._

_87 was attempting to sleep, but found she was thinking about 19th Century. This wasn't unusual, considering that she had a crush on him. Yet she didn't think he liked her anymore, and that depressed her. No crush, no family...87 wanted to curl up and hide, but she couldn't._

_Now..._

_"They left me here? " 87 said, feeling tears come to her eyes. Caterina looked at her, then went to get Catherine and Felicity. When she discovered they were gone as well, she was furious... Something was going to happen she just knew it_

**_End Flashback_**

Some how they manged to see Catherine to untie her parents after an interrogation. Next thing they knew they were in the cool bus going to the moonbase to drop Sam off there and 010.

"Okay this is so COOL!" shouted out numbuh 101 aka Matt of the KND museum.

"I know right dad?" said Mitch. A couple of the kids rolled there eyes in annoyance. There were TWO of Mitch? Numbuh 101 some how got his hands on a time machine and now here he was in the future with his kid. Well Mitch had an older sister named Maleeha. Ironically his wife's name is Mariah, eh all M names how ironic was that?

Catherine looked at Mitch, feeling a slight blush come to her face. She had a small crush on Mitch and didn't want anyone to know. Mitch however was so clueless just like his dad.

"Oh joy...why is HE here, of all people?" Nigel said, annoyed. Ever since the ZERO incident, Matt had been following him around like crazy. Matt even tried to make a family tree of his evil roots. Like he really needed a reminder of that. The relationship between him and father was something he did not want to talk about.

"HI !" cried out Mitch who wanted to throw himself on the boy begging for an autograph and maybe get part of his shirt to hang in the museum.

"Okay please get away from me. I have a wife and kids," said Nigel holding his hands up in defense.

"Sorry I can't contain myself. Did you know that I have a picture of you and numbuh 362's wedding at the KND museum!" Nigel and Rachel's eyes grew very wide. That was on display for kids to oggle at?

"Matt, I don't care how you got here just leave that way," said Nigel rubbing his temples.

"I know thats a bit personal but at least I didn't put on display your adult rainbow monkey underwear-" Rachel cut him off before something else could be said that should be left unsaid.

"He has rainbow monkey underpants? I'll have to see that!" said Rachel her voice slowly getting higher pitched.

"I'll have to to to see him NAKED!" cried out Rachel not wanting to revisit the health class she had to take. That included where babies come from, she wasn't the only one who wanted to puke.

"What?" said Nigel his face draining of color, nobody needed to know that.

"Get back to the past numbuh 101," ordered Rachel just before she passed out. Numbuh 101 looked back at his son and made a motion for him to send him anything that happened. Then Matt went back to his machine and pulled the lever. Instead of just bringing Matt back he brought back everybody in the room. While the future kids hung back in the extra room.


	8. Chapter 8

**last Chapter!**

"What was that?" Matt said, a few minutes after they had gotten back. Evreyone-future kids included-whirled around. They saw a VERY mad Caterina, and Felicity and Catherine gulped.

" Mom...what happened?" Catherine squeaked, breaking the terrified silence. She was ignored, as her mom sent all the future kids back through Matt's time machine.

" Uh...are you 87?" Numbuh 1 said, shocked.

Caterina nodded, and said angrily " Speaking of her-I mean, me- you owe her a bloody apology" " Why? Your a triplet trollop!" Numbuh 60 said, before cowering in fear as Caterina shot a glare at him. " Thanks to you, you, and YOU-" she pointed to Numbuhs 1, 60, and 362 in turn " 87 has tried to decomission herself" All present gasped, especially 19th Century.

" Why?" 86 said, confused. " Well, you didn't seem to want her anymore, so she decided she wasn't needed" Caterina said, stating the obvious. All present looked at each other, feeling a bit guilty. Especially 19th Century.

" Will she come back?" he asked, trying not to cry.

**I leave you to finish it...**


End file.
